Pink Sugar
by TomRiddleCrazy
Summary: Kanta used to see Harry as a little brother. But could the recent rise of a Dark Lord change that? HarryXOCXVoldemort DARK
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own teh awesomeness of Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

Prologue **

Kanta ran her hand through her bubblegum pink hair and sighed. How long have they been in the maze? Delacour had come back, most likely because she is incapable a smartness. And Krum had returned because…he, too, is incapable of smartness. Kanta chuckled to herself. Oh, she's so mean. Typical Kanta.

Her smirk faded when she thought of her dear sweet little Harry. For all she knew he could be dead. Or worse, his blood being taken to help rise and evil snake dude! Nah.

He was like a little brother. He was three years younger than her. She was a seventh year. It was only a matter of days until she left Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the band started to play. Kanta smiled when she saw Harry. But something was wrong. He was draped over Cedric and looked as if he was crying.

"Harry!" she literally jumped over the crowd blocking her way from Harry. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the lifeless eyes of Cedric Diggory. True, she didn't really like the Hufflepuff boy, but seeing his dead body made her eyes water.

"Harry! _Harry!_" the Headmaster crouched next to Harry as he let go of the cup. Harry raised his hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

Kanta couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth. Was it possible? Had he really returned? Her parents had always thought he was dead for good. But Dark Magic could do all sorts of things, couldn't it?

"What's going on? What happened?" Cornelius Fudge pushed Kanta behind him so he could get a better look at the scene. Soon, everyone was shoving Kanta away and she didn't make a move to fight back. The horrid image couldn't leave her head.

She wanted to leave this crowded place. She looked for a fast escape back to the safety of her bed. She noticed a broomstick lying not too far from her. She picked it up and took off, never once looking back.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue! I'm not sure if I'll continue this but if I get positive reviews, I gladly will!**

**xXx**

**TRC **


	2. Patronus

**Disclaimer: Children wouldn't be able to read it if I owned it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

School had ended. Kanta Fairi had moved to a small muggle apartment by the sea. It sounds crazy, she knows. But there is just something so interesting about muggles that made her curious. Maybe it was those strange circular things that created music. Or was it the picture box? They were fun to play with all in all.

She sat in the sand, waving her hand to make the sand move into different patterns. She had been practicing wandless magic for a bit now. But she could only do so little. Maybe another reason for living around muggles was because she was afraid. She was afraid of the newly risen Dark Lord. Though many people didn't believe it, she did.

A while back, her parents had been offered to become Death Eaters, but they had declined. It had not cost them their lives. But it had cost them her older brother's life. He was only seven at the time and she had been five. She had witnessed it and it had to be the worst experience of her life. Perhaps that's why seeing Diggory dead made her sick.

But she was safe here. Death Eaters would not come searching the muggle world. And they certainly wouldn't come for _her._

Soon she became bored and when the summer was nearly over, she decided that it would be best to visit Harry. To comfort him. She remembered Harry telling her that he lived with muggles. But she could tell by the tone of his voice that they weren't nice muggles at all. Little Whinging was an average place for muggles. She started to ask around if anyone knew Harry Potter but they just gave her strange looks and walked away_. Yeah, keep away from the pink haired and purpled eyed freak_, Kanta thought.

She felt a chill in the air and shivered. She knew something bad was happening when the previous clear dusky sky become shrouded with storm clouds. She shrieked as cold rain started pouring. Looking for the nearest shelter possible, she ran into an alleyway and shock came into her eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry was trying desperately to get dementors away from him.

Kanta pulled her wand from her long coat and shouted, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _ An enormous silver dragon erupted from the tip of her wand. The dragon fought its way through the dementors. When the bright light had vanished, all the dark cloaked creatures were gone. She lowered her wand and rushed to Harry.

"Harry? Harry? You alright?" she shook him back into consciousness.

"Y-yeah," he looked into her eyes. "Thanks, Kanta."

"Anytime," she sighed.

"Was…was that a dragon?"

"Mmm…yeah…my patronus," she trailed off and looked over his shoulder when she saw a slight movement. "Who's that?"

"Shoot! Dudley!" he scrambled to his feet and dashed to the chubby boy. Kanta was surprised when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She spun around and stared at the small frail woman.

"You are?"

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry had Dudly on his back, pulling the both of them towards Kanta and Mrs. Figg. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, Harry. Let's get out of this weather."

Kanta gulped. She didn't like being in the presence of strangers. The Death Eaters had made sure of that. "I'll just be going then. See you, Harry."

Kanta then apparated away.

HPKFLV

Long, white fingers drummed on the small, circular stone table. On said table was a dark crystal ball, the image of Kanta's large purple eyes clearly seen.

"A dragon patronus?" a grin appeared on a lipless mouth. "I've found it at last."

HP

The Department of Ministries was always a pain for Kanta. Ever since she had first visited there with her lovely parents, she had hated it. Far too many people occupied that bloody place.

"Miss Fairi, how are you today?" Kanta cringed and slowly turned to face the offender.

"Lucius Malfoy, fancy meeting you here, right?" she forced the kind words out of her mouth.

"Yes, you certainly have grown over the years," her forced smile turned into a frown.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Malfoy," she bit out. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go defend Harry."

Lucius stopped her with his cane colliding across her chest. "What?" she hissed.

"Do you believe Harry's petty story that the Dark Lord has returned?"

"Must you always change the subject?" she voiced her thoughts. "If he really has risen, then you'd be one of the first to know, isn't that right?" Lucius lowered his cane and frowned. Kanta continued, "I'm not stupid, Lucius. The Ministry might not be able to see the truth, but I can. He is back. And you've gone back to him like a coward."

"A coward would flee from his presence," he cut in.

"No, that would be the smart thing to do. It might just get yourself killed but it would better than worshipping at his feet."

"Watch your attitude," he snarled.

"The Malfoys are all a bunch of pompous idiots!" she swung on her heels and marched away from the blonde.

She had missed Harry's trial.

* * *

**Well, I suppose that was chapter one...it always takes me a while to get to the lemony goodness. But plot is a very important thing!**

**Reviews? Pretty please with Harry on top?**


	3. Prophesy

**Disclaimer: I own Kanta, but everything and everyone else do not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kanta decided to take her frustration out on writing. Writing on a muggle device called a computer. They were large and bulky, but proved to be quite useful. It might be a mad thought, but she wanted to become known as a muggle author. She'd go under a penname.

She picked up where she had left off.

"**You…you," Amani seethed in anger, "YOU IDIOT FOX!" her eyes blazed with fire like the campfire in front of them and her orange hair flamed around her. "You think **_**I **_**would be stupid enough to listen to YOUR ORDERS! You have got to be kidding me!" **

**She took in a deep breath and sighed. Vincent was biting his lip, obviously trying to contain shouting back at her. **

"**Vincent, I'm just saying that sending out everyone into battle is a bad idea," her eyes had softened.**

"**Don't you understand?" Vincent couldn't help but burst. "We're outnumbered! HIS side has more than ours!"**

"**Then we should retreat," she knew that was the last thing she should say to Vincent, but it really was the only way.**

"**Retreat?" his voice was strained, "he'd kill us all for sure!" he paused for a moment. "Well, except for **_**you**_** if you beg to be his personal slave."**

**Amani now felt the tears in her eyes. "You-you think I would do that?"**

"**You didn't hesitate in kissing him!" he accused. **

"**That…that was different!" Amani couldn't help the blush that had appeared. "Don't you understand that I lo-**

Kanta stopped typing when she heard a knock at the door. She scooted her chair out and stomped to the door. Who on earth could it be? She was just getting to the good part! And she hadn't invited anyone to her apartment. A sudden wave of suspicion washed over her.

Moments before reaching the door, she pulled out her wand. She looked through the peephole. No one was there.

She unlocked the door and poked her head out. "Hello?" she called out, "anybody there?"

Silence met her.

She shrugged and closed the door again.

She turned back around and screamed.

There sitting in one of her armchairs was…

"Professor Dumbledore?" Kanta stood, gaping at the old wizard.

"Please, Kanta, call me Albus. You are no longer a student at Hogwarts," he said with that good 'ol twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she closed her mouth and sat on the couch in front of him. "Why are you hear, Pr-Albus?" she didn't care how rude it sounded, she wanted to know why this old geezer was in her home.

"Now, it is rude to refer to your former Headmaster as an 'old geezer'," he shook his head in a disappointed manner.

Kanta became confused but then mentally slapped herself for forgetting that he was could read minds easily. And she was no Occlumens.

"Damn Legilimens," she muttered under her breath, but it was clear enough that Dumbledore could still hear her.

"Being insulted is not what I intended to come here for."

"Then why are you here?" she said sharply.

He looked at her as if he was going to regret whatever he had to say. "Miss Fairi, your Patronus is a dragon, am I correct?"

Kanta nodded, confused at the subject.

"You never thought it was strange?" he asked.

"Well, I always thought it was a bit strange to be a dragon. To tell you the truth, I thought it would be something smaller…like a cat or something along that line."

"There is a prophesy," he started, "It goes like this, 'The one who creates the silver dragon shall become the slave of immortality.'"

"The slave of immortality?" she repeated. "What the devil does that mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It means that the one who achieves immortality will have you as a slave."

Kanta blinked twice. "No! I mean…the closest person to achieving immortality is…"

"Tom Riddle," he said.

Kanta tilted her head, "I've seen that name before," she paused, searching her head, "it was on that gold shield in the trophy room!"

"Ah, his reward for catching the Heir of Slytherin," he muttered more to himself than to her. "Kanta, very few people know that Lord Voldemort was known as Tom Riddle in his younger years," Kanta blinked again, shocked at his statement.

"But," she searched for anything to say but found none. Finally, after a long moment of silence she shouted, "I won't serve that stupid son of a bitch!"

"Language, Kanta," he stood from the armchair. "You do know how to defend yourself, but I'm afraid all prophesies have to come true sooner or later."

He disapparated, leaving her staring off into space. Either minutes or hours past, she didn't know. It felt like eternity before actually getting up from the couch and getting back to the computer. She watched the blinking cursor but she couldn't think of anything to write.

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Hope you liked it! ****By the way, the book Kanta is writing is called _Glitched_. More will be explained about that little side story in the next few chapters.**

**Reviews are loved!**

**~TRC~**


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: No...I don't teh cuteness of HP. But that doesn't change the fact that I luv Harry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Kanta was running down one of the many Hogwarts corridors intent on getting her paper to Professor Quirrell. If only she hadn't gone and messed up that potion in Potions class, then she wouldn't have gone to the Hospital Wing which caused her to miss Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_She skidded to a stop right outside of the stuttering professor's classroom. His door was closed. She pressed her ear against the door when she heard muttering on the other side. But that was all she could hear. Did he have company? Or was he talking to himself? She tended to do that at some times._

_She timidly knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything important. The mumbles stopped and she heard his frightened breathing._

"_Professor Quirrell? It's me, uh, Kanta Fairi? I'm here to see what I missed in class and to hand in my paper."_

"_Mi-miss F-fairi, ple-please come i-in," she heard him say on the other side. Gosh, his constant stuttering really did get on her nerves. She walked in and noticed how his turban seemed to be wrapped in a rush, but he really did seem to be fidgety at the moment. _

"_Here you go, sir," she said, getting her two feet long paper about vampires out of her bag. It probably freaked him out how she decided to write it on vampires but it did have to be on some type of dark creature_

"_A-ah, thank you," he took the paper with his shaking hands. _

"_So what did I miss in class?" she really wanted to get out of this gloomy classroom._

"_N-notes! You c-can get them f-from another student," he said in a rush._

"_Alright," she made a motion towards the door. _

"_Miss Fa-fairi! Do you happen to kn-know what yo-your Patronus i-is?" he then added after a second, "for cl-class."_

"_Um, I've tried it before but I think I did it wrong," she said while shuffling her feet awkwardly._

"_W-what hap-happened?"_

"_It turned out to be a dragon, but I read that a dragon can't be a Patronus…weird huh?" she bit her lip._

_He was silent for a moment, "ye-yes, very strange."_

But he never did talk about Patronuses in that year, and it was his only year there. Now, Kanta stayed silent, thinking about what Dumbledore had told her. Maybe she was too much in thought, for she didn't even notice the door crack open.

HP

"Did you hear about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione asked while Harry and Ron munched away at their chocolate frogs.

Ron shrugged, "why is it that every year we have a new D.A.D.A. professor?"

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, first year was Quirrell, then it was Lockhart, then Lupin, and then Moody…well…Crouch actually," he frowned. "It seems like a curse."

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge," Hermione continued.

"Why is it that you know everything?" Ron groaned.

Harry watched as the two bickered on, until he felt an immense pain shoot to his forehead. His vision blacked out and he reappeared at a wooden door. He lifted his wand and Harry felt his heart jump out of his chest when he recognized the yew wand. He heard the click of the door unlock and his long white spider-like fingers wrapped around the doorknob.

Striding into the small apartment, he noticed a familiar curtain of pink hair. Harry felt the sick smirk on his face as he pointed his wand at the girl.

"KANTA!"

KF

Kanta sat upright in her bed, gasping for breath. She distinctly remembered Harry's voice calling out her name. Her eyes shut once more as she lay back down. She never had nightmares. Not since she had bought that weird dream catcher from a muggle place.

She snuggled against her pillow. She breathed deeply. It didn't have that sugary smell to it as it always had. She frowned. It smelled like death had just lain there.

She had barely opened her eyes before crying out. This wasn't her room or her bed! It wasn't the familiar full size bed with white bedding. Instead it was a large bed that was big enough for the whole Weasley family! It had a silky black sheet with a mixture of red and black throw pillows scattered about near the top.

She looked down at herself and screamed. She was wearing a see-through light pink nighty with a white laced bow right below her neckline and matching pink panties with two bows tying the small piece of fabric together.

Far too busy with shaking her head in denial, she took no notice of the figure behind her, watching with greed and want.

"Darling," Kanta screamed louder than before when a voice came from behind her. She turned and looked with fear at the skeletal figure that was seated in the armchair, only a few feet away from her. He looked even more awful than she had imagined. He was as thin as a skeleton, his eyes were cat-like and blood red, his skin was as white as chalk, his fingers were long and spider-like, and he also had a nose like a snake with slits for nostrils.

The Dark Lord rose and took in the beauty before him. Her hair was falling down her small frame in curls, her chest was rising in falling with short breaths, her long legs trembled, and her purple eyes looking at him with fright and innocence.

Lord Voldemort smirked, his thin lips curling, twisted and cruel. Kanta wished her heart would stop at that moment. So she wouldn't have to live through whatever he had planned for her.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort is one for pet names. Oh, that he is!**

**If you don't likey the LV, then I suggest you stop reading at this point. The next chapter may be graphic...or not...I haven't decided.**

**You know how I came up with Kanta's name? Drinking Fanta. I less than three Fanta. Who else does?**

**Review please!**

**~TRC~**


End file.
